Because You Live
by FlamePhoenix3
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Harry is dying, and he has lost all hope. Will a certain red-head be able to help him survive? HPGW


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter universe - they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry breathed heavily, staring into the looming darkness. _Was Voldemort truly gone?_ Somehow, he could feel that Voldemort _was_ gone – and wouldn't be coming back. He collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the final battle. It was so tempting to give in…to death or to sleep, he did not know. Pain seized him, causing him to groan and realize that he was badly injured. 

Unconsciousness would be better than the pain…he so wanted to give up and let go… He had accomplished his purpose in life. That was enough, wasn't it? They did not expect him to live; as long as he defeated Voldemort, they would not care. Would they? Harry sighed – or rather, tried to – but it came out in a bloody cough. He had no reason to live. The reason he had held onto life throughout the battle and for the last few days before the battle was gone. She was gone. So, why should he keep living? He was dying, anyways, wasn't he?

"Harry!" a distant voice called his name. Instinctively, Harry tried to turn his head, but found that the immense pain prevented him from doing so. He winced.

"Harry!" Harry recognized the person to be Hermione. "Are you… Ron, he needs help, now!" Harry wanted to tell her that it was okay – that he did not need to be saved. That he had no reason to live. That it wouldn't matter if he died. That she should not worry. He wanted to reassure her with a calm look and perhaps a smile. But his eyes would not open. He briefly wondered if he was already dead, but dismissed the thought. Surely, he would know if he was…dead.

"What…what happened?" a shaky voice asked. It was Ron, of course.

"What do you mean – 'what happened' – he fought Voldemort and he's dying!" she said hysterically. "Ron, he needs help. Get Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore or…anyone!"

"Alright," said Ron hastily. Harry heard receding footsteps.

Harry heard a few suppressed sobs and his heart reached out to Hermione. He didn't want her to cry…

He heard more footsteps approaching. Probably Ron.

"Is he alive?" a voice asked quickly. Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, he – he's alive. I ch-checked for vital signs. But his p-pulse is so w-weak and slow…" answered Hermione.

_Let me go…There will be no more pain…no more troubles…no more deaths…and I won't have to endure her absence…_

"Benevolis Immensia," he heard a deep voice. Professor Dumbledore. The pain seemed recede from his body, and he was glad for that.

Someone knelt beside him and started to tend to his wounds – first, the ones that needed immediate attention.

"Will he live?" Hermione.

"I hope so." Professor Dumbledore.

"There are bodies scattered everywhere – it's a horrible sight. I wonder if everyone else is okay." Ron spoke quietly.

"Well, I saw Parvati and Lavender a while back. I think they're okay. Dean and Seamus seemed okay too. Neville…" Hermione paused and Harry could imagine her biting her lower lip, as she always did. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him recently…I hope he's alright…I haven't seen Percy and Bill and Charlie since their arrival, but they're probably fine – same with Fred and George. Ginny…Ginny…" Hermione paused. She whispered, "I don't know. I haven't seen her…I saw her dueling with Bellatrix...she was fighting alongside Luna…I haven't seen Luna recently either…"

_Ginny's dead,_ thought Harry bitterly. If only she was alive, he would have a reason to live. But she wasn't. He had seen her in a heap on the ground, heavily bleeding. He hadn't been able to help her, as Rudolphus Lestrange diverted his attention. Harry absently let his thoughts drift, trying to remember Ginny's face, her hair, her eyes… There was a prolonged silence.

"I should go check on the other students and faculty," said Professor Duumbledore. Harry heard a rustle of fabric and assumed that Professor Dumbledore was gone.

"Why'd they fight in such a secluded place?" wondered Ron aloud.

"Maybe if they had fought elsewhere, someone might have been able to help…"

"Ron…remember the prophecy…"

"Oh, _that_," said Ron with disgust in his voice. "The thing that made Harry's life so miserable. No, thank you. I'd rather not remember such a thing. It's killed him, Hermione! Look at Harry! Look at him! Look what the bloody prophecy has done!"

Harry once again heard Hermione's sobs and soon after heard faraway footsteps approaching at a fast pace. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione…or was it Ron?

"Gi-Ginny!" Hermione said in an astonished, but grateful, tone.

"Ginny, you're alive!" said Ron with as much happiness possible with his best friend slowly seeming to die.

_Ginny?_ Harry thought a while. But…Ginny was dead…? Maybe…maybe she _wasn't_ dead? Maybe she hadn't died…? Harry felt a flutter of hope.

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Ginny asked. Her voice was strained – from the pain or from sorrow, he didn't know.

"We don't know," said Hermione with a heavy sigh. "But I really hope he will be."

"Hermione…you've…you've been crying," he heard Ginny say. His heart leapt at hearing her voice.

Harry could almost imagine Hermione's sad smile as she answered, "How could I not? Harry was my best friend, and he was very loyal and considerate of others. It's so unfair for him to go like this…"

"Hermione…you don't think he's gonna survive, _do_ you?"

"To be completely honest, no, I don't," replied Hermione, bursting into sobs once more. "This war has taken so many lives – I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

"I'm sure he'll be alright…" said Ginny, but even Harry could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She paused. "I'm gonna go see Harry for a moment."

Harry heard footsteps approach him and felt someone kneel down beside him, on the opposite side from Madam Pomfrey.

"His life depends on his willpower. It depends on how much he wants to live…if he's ready to give up…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off. "I'll leave you to talk to him for a while. I've done all I can at the moment."

Harry felt Madam Pomfrey rise and move away from him.

"Harry…" Ginny's voice was so beautiful. _Ginny…Ginny, I love you…_ Harry tried to open his eyes or to at least open his mouth, but once again found he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt a resolve to survive for Ginny…Ginny was _alive._ Ginny…He had to speak to her. He had to tell her…

Harry tried to make a sound – any sound – again. He let out a soft moan and opened his eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny said urgently.

"Gin…Ginny…" Harry struggled to speak. His throat hurt with every word.

"Harry…hold onto life, please…" Ginny embraced him with her arms.

Harry smiled faintly, then coughed. "Ginny…"

"Harry, it's going to be alright…come on, you can do this…please live…please…" Harry could hear the desperation in her voice. _Did she love him as much as he loved her?_

"I'll…t-tr-try…"

But even as he spoke, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. _No! I can't…I won't die!_ Harry determinedly hung onto consciousness and life, as he focused his thoughts on Ginny Weasley.

"I…thank you. For living."

Confusion flitted across Ginny's hazel eyes.

"You gave me a reason to…" Harry coughed. "To carry on…because you're alive…"

"Oh, Harry…I…well…you're welcome…more than that…I…Harry, I love you…"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Ginny…I love you too…more than you'll ever know…" whispered Harry and closed his eyes, this time not being able to fight off the flood of darkness. As he slipped away, he wondered if he was giving into death or to sleep…

* * *

**A/N:**So...how was it? This is a one-shot, and I hopeyou liked it! But whether you liked it or not, please leave a review telling me what you thought of it! Oh, and if you like this, you can check out my other stories... Please review! 


End file.
